Le Bac Ethylique
by Greatbakafiredevil
Summary: Comment se remettre avoir passé le bac !


Petite pensée et dédicace à ceux qui vont bientôt passer le bac et à ma maman … ARRETE DE PASSER DEVANT MOI QUAND J'ECRIS DU YAOI ! CA ME COUPE DANS MON ELAN ! Lol !

LE BAC ETHYLIQUE …

Au lycée,

La fête de fin d'année battait son plein dans le foyer du bâtiment principal. Les jeunes bacheliers se déhanchaient furieusement sur la musique tandis que l'alcool coulait à flot dans les verres et dans les gorges surtout ! Bonjour la gueule de bois le lendemain mais, pour le moment, personne n'en avait cure !

Tristan (assis à une table et haussant un peu le ton pour se faire entendre !) : On l'a enfin eu, ce bac ! J'ai bien cru qu'on y arriverait jamais !

Téa (de même ! Lol !) : Si tu avais un peu plus travaillé au lieu de t'y prendre au dernier moment, comme d'habitude !

Tristan : HEEE ! T'AS QU'A DIRE QUE JE FOUS RIEN ?

Téa (taquine) : On en est pas loin !

Yugi (arbitre officiel !) : On était pas censés fêter notre bac … (Regard noir des deux autres !) entre amis … (Yugi se faisant encore plus petit … si c'est possible ! Lol !) tranquillement ?

Téa (se résignant !) : Si. T'as raison !

Tristan : En parlant de « tranquillité », il est où, Joey ? J'ai plus personne sur qui me défouler, là !

Yugi (soupirant) : Tu sais bien qu'il a été réquisitionné pour préparer la fête !

Flash-Back 

Joey : ET POURQUOI JE DEVRAI ETRE DE CORVEE ?

Professeur principal : Qui a trouvé le moyen de CASSER LE TABLEAU TOUT NEUF EN DEUX ?

Joey (LA réplique du jour !) : Ch'ais pas !

Professeur principal : … PAS MOI EN TOUS CAS ! (D'un brusque mouvement de tête !) C'EST VALABLE POUR VOUS AUSSI, MONSIEUR KAIBA !

Kaiba : Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'y obligeriez !

Professeur principal : Si vous n'aviez pas délibérément provoqué Monsieur Wheeler …

Joey : Enfin, il y a une justice !

Kaiba (regard bleu glacial méprisant ; Flo : ROOOOH VIIII ! ENCOREUH ! Kaiba : … Malade ! Tu dois avoir peur là ! Flo : Ah bon ? Kaiba : …) : Si ce clébard n'est pas capable de se contrôler, je ne vois pas en quoi je serai responsable !

Joey : BOURGEOIS !

Kaiba (du tac au tac !) : PRIMATE !

Joey : POURRI !

Kaiba : NEANDERTHALIEN ! (Au professeur) Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à …

Professeur principal (qui a tout prévu !) : Vous voulez votre diplôme, pas vrai ?

Kaiba (devenu méfiant) : Oui.

Professeur principal : Ca serait vraaaaaiiiiimeeeeent baaaallooooot si le vôtre se perdait malencontreusement, non ?

Kaiba : C'est du chantage !

Professeur principal : « Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes » !

Kaiba (cassé !) : …

Joey : Pffff !

Professeur principal (au milieu et n'ayant plus de tympans !) : … DE TOUTE MANIERE, VOUS OBTEMPEREZ ET C'EST TOUT ! (Un peu plus calme … Il est devenu sourd, on va pas le faire aphone quand même !) Le Comité d'Organisation vous attendra demain à 10 heures tapantes au foyer pour votre participation en tant que « volontaires ». (Flo : « J'adorais » ça au lycée quand on était désignés « volontaires » !)

Sur ce, il sortit de la salle, laissant les deux ennemis se fusiller allègrement du regard juste avant de sortir.

Fin du Flash Back 

Téa : Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'incidents.

Yugi : Le Comité a jugé plus « serein » de placer Kaiba dans la logistique …

Tristan (retenant un rire !) : Ca a dû être comique ! Kaiba en train de commander la bouffe sur son ordi portable dernier cri !

Yugi : … et Joey dans l'organisation de la salle !

Tristan : Dire qu'on a loupé Joey s'emmêlant dans les banderoles !

PAF !

Joey (Il arrive bien ! Lol !) : Merci de te foutre de ma gueule !

Tristan (se frottant la tête) : C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir !

Téa (coupant court ! ; Flo : Pour UNE fois qu'elle sert à quelque chose ! Téa (chouinant) : MAIEUH ! Flo : URUSEI ! 'Y aurait pas un cercle d'Orichalque dans les coins ? Histoire de la sceller un BON moment !) : La fête est très réussie.

Joey (s'étirant !) : Ouais. On a bossés comme des malades. (Se posant) Maintenant, on profite ! Aaaaah !

Téa (entraînant Tristan pour aller danser !) : A tout de suite !

Yugi (resté avec Joey et « un peu » craintif !) : Et, avec Kaiba ?

Joey : On s'est pas vus du tout et c'est tant mieux. Dès ce soir, on ne se croisera sûrement plus jamais et c'est pas un drame.

Yugi : Vous pourriez peut-être … faire la paix ?

Joey (le regardant comme s'il était dingue !) : Je ne ferai pas le premier pas ! Il en serait trop content pour se foutre de ma gueule en prime ! (Flo : Je confirme !)

Yugi (préférant ne rien dire !) : …

Un cri suraigu se fit entendre malgré la musique et …

Rebecca : YUUUUUUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! (Flo : Ca, c'est du cri au moins !)

Ni une, ni deux, le pauvre Yugi fut lui aussi embarqué sur la piste de danse, encouragé par Joey qui n'avait pas envie de danser et encore moins de tenir la chandelle. (Flo : La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, c'était il y a 9 ans … Je ne le referai plus … de mon vivant en tous cas !)

Fatigué, il préféra se lever quelques instants pour ramener de quoi boire puis, se rassit à sa place.

Deux, trois heures plus tard,

POV Joey 

C'est vrai qu'après le bac, on va tous prendre des chemins différents. Téa part aux Etats-Unis pour apprendre à danser (Flo : Bon vent !), Tristan et moi, on va dans un IUT d'électronique, Yugi va en fac d'histoire (Flo : Très, très, très bien ! Bonjour l'objectivité !) et Kaiba en fac de sciences. Pour ce que j'en ai à battre de ce prétentieux ! (Soupir) Ca serait quand même con de rester brouillés sans s'expliquer ! Ouh la ! J'y vois plus très clair !

**Fin POV Joey **

Un brin déprimé et bien imbibé, Joey tituba comme il put jusque dehors, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, dans un coin où il savait que personne – ou presque ! – ne le dénicherait. Respirant l'air frais de la nuit, il réussit à s'asseoir – ou plutôt à se vautrer ! – dans l'herbe.

Kaiba (qui était sorti, lui aussi !) : Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors, Wheeler ?

Joey (se redressant légèrement) : Salut, Kaiba ! J'voulais te voir justement !

Kaiba (s'accroupissant, avec un sourire narquois) : T'es complètement bourré !

Joey : Meuh non ! Pô du tout ! Toi aussi, t'as bu, ch'uis sûr ! (Flo : Je me fais déteindre sur Joey ! Oh, il a vu pire ! Joey : Quand ça ?)

Kaiba (soupirant et se justifiant comme il peut !) : Je devrai te laisser là mais, ça va encore me retomber sur la gueule ! « Kaiba n'a pas de cœur » ! Pourtant, ça t'aurait bien remis les idées en place de passer la nuit dehors !

Agacé, il posa les mains sur les reins de son compagnon d'infortune et tenta de relever le tout. Ce fut sans compter sur la mauvaise volonté évidente du blond qui se trouvait bien là où il était et tenta de le repousser.

Joey : T'as pas honte d'essayer de me tripoter ? Pervers !

Kaiba (les nerfs en pelote !) : T'as fini de dire des conneries ! On dirait un vieux pochtron !

Joey (chouinant !) : T'es messant !

Kaiba (amusé) : Tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

Joey : Je connais un moyen pour te rendre plus gentil !

Kaiba (se disant qu'il fallait insister auprès de Yugi and Co pour qu'il ne reboive PLUS JAMAIS de son existence !) : Tiens donc ! Rien que ça !

Joey (« bien amoché » … Plus le temps passe, plus ça empire !) : Oki, doki ! (Flo : Petite salutation à un certain gars de ma classe qui dit exactement la même chose !)

Ni une, ni deux, il fit tomber Kaiba, auparavant en équilibre précaire, sur lui.

Kaiba (gêné mais, n'en laissant rien paraître) : J'attends de voir.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond qui, d'une pression sur la nuque de Kaiba, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, martyrisant ses lèvres au passage, les laissant rougies et gonflées. Repoussant brutalement Joey qui tomba au sol, Kaiba se passa les doigts sur ses lèvres, définitivement convaincu de la folie de celui qu'il considérait désormais comme un « alcoolique notoire ». (Histoire de ! Lol !)

Kaiba (choqué) : Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? T'ES DINGUE OU QUOI ? … WHEELER, J'TE CAUSE ! CLEBARD !

Couché sur le dos, Joey ne répondait pas alors que Kaiba était toujours au-dessus de lui.

Kaiba (se penchant !) : Wheeler ? … Joey ? (Flo : Petit conseil pratique … Essayes le bouche-à-bouche !)

Plus ou moins inconsciemment, son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien. Il repensa à ce que ce « baka de Joey », suivant ses termes, avait fait auparavant. Soudain, le blond rouvrit les yeux et, profitant de la surprise du PDG de la Kaiba Corp, le fit basculer sur le ventre, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son dos, reprenant le dessus. Il retenait ses bras et son corps posé sur le sien ne laissait aucune fuite possible au dominé furieux.

Kaiba : BORDEL ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?

Joey : Dis-moi, Kaiba, tu ne t'inquiétais pas « un peu » pour moi ?

Kaiba : Etre coupable d'homicide involontaire sur un clébard ne m'amuserait pas vraiment, tu vois !

Joey : Tsss ! Tsss ! Tsss ! Tu n'es vraiment pas gentil ! Il va falloir que je le sois à ta place alors !

Ne laissant pas le temps au châtain de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il retint ses bras d'une main et passa l'autre sur son cou pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il commença à déposer des baisers sur sa nuque qui se transformèrent en suçons. Pas de doute que ça allait des traces le lendemain ! Ecarquillant les yeux et le souffle court, Kaiba, bien évidemment sans vouloir le reconnaître, appréciait la douce torture qui lui était infligée.

Kaiba (essayant en vain de bouger et d'une voix nettement moins assurée ; Flo : Vu comme je t'ai eu, par l'intermédiaire de Joey, tu ne bougeras plus, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Kaiba (coincé !) : SADIQUEUH !) : Lâche-moi !

Joey (lui soufflant à l'oreille !) : Pas question ! Pour une fois que j'ai le dessus sur toi et dans tous les sens du terme, je ne vais pas me priver.

Lâchant les mains et la tête de son futur amant, il continua à couvrir sa nuque de baisers plus enfiévrés les uns que les autres et passa ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale du châtain, le faisant frissonner puis, explora son corps à travers les vêtements. Des gémissements lui répondaient et la tête sur le côté, il put se rendre compte que le châtain avait fermé les yeux, ivre de plaisir. Profitant de sa passivité, il fit peu à peu glisser les vêtements, pêle-mêle, ceux du PDG comme les siens. Ce ne fut que le contact de l'air frais de la nuit qui fit revenir Kaiba à la réalité douce-amère. Il était complètement nu, Joey s'apprêtant à le faire sien et mettant sa mauvaise foi de côté, il se rendit compte que cette pensée n'était pas si désagréable que ça ! (Joey : Encore heureux !) Le blond savait s'y prendre et il n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion. Par la suite, préférant oublier pour le moment son pragmatisme légendaire, il se laissa complètement aller. Un doigt, que le blond avait préalablement léché (Flo : Tu vois que je suis pas si méchante que ça avec toi … Il aurait pu te prendre à sec, voire carrément sans préparation ! Bon, t'arrêtes de faire la gueule ? Kaiba (boudeur et rouge écrevisse !) : …), fut inséré puis, un deuxième et enfin, un troisième. (Flo : Puis, toute la main y passa, suivie de la deuxième ! Kaiba : NAAAN ! On pourrait éviter ?) Se crispant à chaque intrusion, Kaiba était maintenant détendu. Joey touchait désormais sa prostate et le plaisir était on ne peut plus évident, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger de hanches pour venir à la rencontre des doigts du blond. (Kaiba : Clemenceau a dit qu'il existait deux organes à supprimer, dont la prostate ! Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, ça se voit ! Joey : Tu disais ?) Celui-ci les enleva, s'attirant un grognement mécontent de son amant pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus gros. (Rebecca : Quoi donc ? Tous : …) Les gémissements de plaintes au fur et à mesure de la progression furent vite remplacés par des cris de plaisir quand le blond le prit en main. (Rebecca : Mais quoi ? Allez, dites ! Tous : …) La douleur n'étant plus de mise, le blond se laissa aller dans l'étroitesse du PDG de la Kaiba Corp qui se cambrait. L'orgasme les atteignit quelques temps plus tard et ils retombèrent au sol.

L'alcool et « l'exercice physique » aidant, ils sombrèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain,

Les rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers le feuillage du chêne, percutant de plein fouet le visage de Joey. Grommelant, il se tourna et se réfugia près de la source de chaleur à ses côtés.

Kaiba (réveillé depuis un moment mais, ne sachant pas véritablement quoi dire ou faire ; Flo : Il n'y connaît presque rien en relation humaine et ne veut pas prendre la fuite ! Bonjour le problème ! Lol !) : Wheeler, réveille-toi ! Je ne suis pas un oreiller ! Et le tien encore moins !

Joey (assoupi à moitié mais, se souvenant très bien des évènements de la veille) : Hier soir, tu m'appelais Joey (Ouvrant complètement les yeux) et ça ne te dérangeait pas que je me couche sur toi (Avec un sourire) même qu'on couche carrément ensemble !

Des bruits empêchèrent Kaiba de répondre. Tous les anciens élèves étaient revenus pour ranger le bordel engendré. D'après les discussions, il y en avait de part et d'autre dans tout le lycée ! La soirée avait été rude et c'était pas peu de le dire ! Les fesses de Kaiba pouvait en témoigner ! D'ailleurs, le propriétaire des dites fesses tâchait de se rhabiller au plus vite, suivi de Joey.

Joey (regardant son portable ! ; Flo : C'est bien le moment !) : Merde ! Les autres ont essayé de m'appeler … 32 FOIS ! Le savon que je vais me prendre !

Kaiba : Ca ne sera pas pire que ce que je te réserve, si on ne s'en va pas d'ici très vite !

Courant dans la direction opposée des bruits, ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils sortirent par une grille secondaire. Le silence se fit alors pesant …

Joey (gêné) : Bon, ben, je vais y aller.

Kaiba (passant un coup de fil de son portable et le retenant par le col alors qu'il essayait en vain de s'enfuir !) : Roland ? Vous passez me chercher à l'entrée Est du lycée. Dans un quart d'heure ? Parfait !

Joey : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Kaiba : Je rentre chez moi. J'ai besoin d'une douche et … (Tournant la tête) tu me frotteras le dos, tu me dois bien ça, non ?

Joey (ayant ses suçons bien en vue et avec un sourire en coin !) : Je ne te dois rien du tout !

Kaiba : Ah ouais ?

Il l'agrippa aux épaules puis, lui arracha un baiser aussi vorace que les siens !

Joey : Seto …

Voir le blond, les yeux mi-clos, le fit sourire lui aussi.

FIN !

Kaiba : POURQUOI JE SUIS UKE ?

Flo : PARCE QUE T'AS PAS ARRETE DE RALER !

Joey : POURQUOI JE SERAI ETERNEL UKE, HEIN ?

Flo/Kaiba : Plains-toi !

Joey : Ouais mais, quand même !

Kaiba (railleur) : Vive les arguments de choc !

Flo (petite moue) : Moui, c'est vrai que je vais peut-être la remanier, suivant les commentaires que j'en aurai ! … Rêves pas, Kaiba, là, t'es uke et ça changera pas !

Kaiba : … Sadique !

Flo : Mici !


End file.
